Harley
Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart (often shortened to simply Harley & David & Son's) is a small and relatively new family-run horse and cart purchase and rental business located in Haven Cross. Location Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart is one of the southernmost buildings in Haven Cross, being the first business travelers along the main road will encounter. About Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart is a small horse and cart purchase and rental business built early in the days of the rebuilding after the Battle of Haven Cross. It is currently unknown how long the business has stood for or if it had any presence before the Battle itself and is currently in the possession of Harley, David, and 'Son.' The building itself contains two stories and a stable. The lower floor allows for the day-to-day running of the business whereas the top floor likely contains living spaces. Carts and horses are likely kept in the back at the stable. The lower floor is well decorated and is in good condition due to its' recent construction - dark stained pine wood paneling up to around 2 foot terminated in a small border, with the space above decorated with many animal trophies and cart wheels of various sizes and shapes on the walls, which from this point up is painted a warm yellow. There is a small bell that rings when customers enter, and a counter the same shade as the paneling sits opposite the door. Harley & David & Son's presumably most prominent service is horse and cart rental, where an initial fee is paid for access to both a horse and a cart for a set period of time before return and a final fee is charged to complete the payment. Prices vary depending on a variety of factors, including the size and quality of cart as well as time of rental. Additionally, the renter must pay for the repair of any damaged to carts or horses upon return. Services Three Person Carts consist of a simple single horse attachment that allows for one driver and two passengers. The initial payment for two weeks of rental is 30GP, followed by a final payment of 20GP. It can be presumed other variants of this service are offered, but as of now, none are known. People Harley is a woman - presumably the wife of David and mother of 'Son' - who appears to play some role in the running of Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart. She is a relatively short human with braided hair, often wearing common clothes. David is a man - presumably the husband of Harley and father of 'Son' - who appears to be the face of Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart. He is taller than Harley and is known to have a far more eccentric fashion sense, wearing blue spurred boots, blue jeans, a leather jacket, and a cowboy hat. He has notable sideburns and a black pompadour, and speaks with a distinctive foreign accent. As a result of his stylistic sense, he is likely responsible for the decor of the business. Little is known about 'Son' other than that he is a young pre-adolescent boy, but it can be presumed he is the son of Harley and David and acts somewhat like an apprentice to the business, helping with various tasks. History The Party's first encounter with Harley & David & Son Horse & Cart was during the short-lived Crippling Debt arc of Season 2. While Roscoe was unconscious inside of Arzy's cave lair (after slitting his own throat during their initial encounter with Duke Amberhusk the Third and the Cabbage Lord), Asimoff, Claire, and Dain set off with the goal of gathering enough gold to pay for his treatment. With the hopes with Big Marco could facilitate a loan, the small group (after a comical series of poorly planned attempts at camping) visited Harley & David & Son's for rapid transport to Viren, as they knew Roscoe was not long for this world according to Arzy. At this point, a three person cart was hired. However, due to the group's incomplete cart knowledge (resulting in multiple crashes and breakdowns), the journey there and back was slowed significantly and damage to the cart occurred, resulting in a fine of 35GP. Later, The Party (including a revived Roscoe) returned to the business alongside Curt in order to arrange transport to Viren once again (though this time in a much larger vehicle and with no breakdowns). Notes & Trivia * David accent is most akin to a stereotypical southern drawl - however, as usual, it's honestly really goddam hard to tell what the hell the DM is actually trying to pull off with that voice. Seriously. Category:Businesses Category:Elin Category:Haven Cross Category:Erilán Reawakened